The Mortician's Daughter
by slashersister
Summary: A cross over between The Phantom of the Opera, Kuroshitsuji, and Sweeney Todd. This is also with my OC from my other story for A Never Ending Life Series. this is a mix of 3 storys i will be writeing in the future. i wanted to put this on here so i don't forget my ideas. i was not able to put this into seprate chapters, so you will be reading 20 pages in one.


_**The Mortician's Daughter: A Fan fiction for The Phantom of the Opera, Sweeney Todd, and **__**Kuroshitsuji**_

"Wake up little maiden; you need to get ready for work."

"I don't want to. It is too early. Besides, I want to work at the morgue today."

"No, it is your day to work with Mrs. Lovett. Get up."

"No." I rolled over to turn away from him.

"Shelby Destler, get out of that bed or else."

"Or else what?" I asked as a challenge.

"You don't even want to know"

"Fine, I will get up." I rolled over and on to the floor. "Woops, I fell on the floor."

"More like you rolled onto the floor." said my father, Undertaker. Then he laughed and helped me up. "Now come on, time for work."

"Then let me get dressed first before I leave."

"Then I will leave. You have two minutes, little maiden," Undertaker left the room then. It took me two minutes to get ready, and I was about to leave because I saw that he started working on paperwork, but he stopped me to make sure I said goodbye.

"Bye dad. I will be back later and I will help you bury the coffin."

"I was going to do that while you were gone, but I will wait until you get home because I know how much you like helping me do that. Goodbye, little maiden."

I love my father. Though, he is not really my father, just a father figure. I don't have any parents. They died in 1445. That was 443 years ago.

...

_I was 18 when my life changed and I was never able to see my family again. It started out as a normal day, it was normal because my family forgot my birthday. I just turned 18, and I was sad because it was forgotten so I went for a family usually forgot my birthday anyway, so I was quite used to it, but it still made me sad. It was about 11:59 p.m. when I started to walk back home. It was really dark out and I got lost. I ended up going the wrong way and into an alley. All of a sudden, I was attacked. I was surrounded by creatures that I didn't even know existed. One ran up to me and hit me so hard that I went flying into a wall._

_I blacked out when I was attacked. I woke up later in the alley covered in blood and having ten bite marks on each arm. I had cuts along my legs and one across my neck. I was also wet because it had rained while I was blacked out, and I saw my reflection in the puddles the rain left. I had sharp teeth, pink eyes with slits as pupils, black wings, and sharp claws. My normal blond hair was turned into jet black, and my tan skin was now pale. With all that, I also had a craving for blood._

_I started to freak out because I could not make myself looking normal. I wanted to look like myself again. I thought it was all a dream, but it wasn't. I wandered around the streets, looking for shelter so I had a place to figure out how to change back so I do not scare the people of London. I ended up finding an abandoned house to stay in. i was able to change back after a few hours, but that did not cure my blood lust problem, or my hair color. _

_…_

Somehow, while in my flashback, I was able to find Fleet Street.

"Shelby, you are just in time to help with this mornin's rush," said Mrs. Lovett with her English accent. "People are already lined up for the meat pies. Good thing Mr. Todd got fresh supplies today. We need all of the meat we can get."

"Good thing I am here then," I said. "Is Mr. Todd going to come down anytime today?"

"I dunno dear. 'e is unpredictable, that one."

"Yea, you are right." Just then, crowds of people came into the store, so I had to go down into the basement to start grinding up the meat for the pies and putting them in the large oven.

"'urry up dear, it is getting really crowded in here." yelled Mrs. Lovett from the top of the stairs.

"I will be right there. The first batch is almost done." From the ceiling of the cellar, the trap door from Mr. Todd's barber shop opened, and down came a new body to make the pies.

'Great, more work I have to do." I said. "Oh well, I like doing that anyway." Then I laughed as I brought the first batch of pies up the stairs.

"Mrs. Lovett, here are the first pies, and we just got fresh supplies too,"

"That's great dear, now come on. We 'ave hungry people waiting."

"I'm coming. The pies smell great." I had to hand them out. At least the people were not just grabbing them, but were being very civil about it.

I turned and saw Mr. Todd standing on the balcony of his shop, staring down at the people in the court yard eating pies. He caught me staring at him, so I looked away and kept handing out the pies and filling the people's glasses with ale. We ran out of pies, so I had to go and make more.

Even though I met Mr. Todd a year ago, I still do not understand him. He always has a dark feeling around him, like an oncoming storm of hate, but also mixed with sadness. I don't know why and I am not planning on asking. He, at least, is kind enough to acknowledge me. I still remember how we met. …

_It was 1887. It was daytime but the sky was covered with clouds, so the sun was not seen. I was walking around London when I came to Fleet Street. I was looking around at the building when I heard something, it was muffled by the buildings, but I have very sensitive hearing, so could hear it. Not a normal sound from the street, but two people singing in a building. _

_I went closer to the building it was coming from, and it was a pie shop. I crept around it to hear it better and so they could not see me. The two people were singing about making people into pies! _

"_Well, then if you are British and loyal, you might enjoy Royal Marine! Anyway it's clean. Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!" I hear a woman's voice sing with a heavy English accent._

_I was quite shocked to hear that. I used my powers, that I found out I had over time, to go through the wall without being seen._

_When they finished singing, I came out of my place of where I was hiding and shown myself. _

"_That is quite a messed up plan that you two have," I said. "How did you even think of that?"_

_The woman I came to know as Mrs. Lovett had a look of fear on her face because I had heard them. But Mr. Todd had a look of hate on his face and came after me with the knife he had in his hand. I easily knocked him on the ground and pinned him down so he couldn't try to hurt me again._

"_You need to calm down sir. I was not going to tell Scotland Yard about this."_

"_Then what do you want?" said Mrs. Lovett. _

"_I want to help you two, but not to kill them, just to make into pies. Now I am going to let you up sir, and when I do, do you promise me that you will not try to kill me again?"_

"_Fine," growled Mr. Todd. So I let him up, and he just walked away and sat at one of the booths in the front of the store. _

"_My name is Shelby Destler. May I ask your names?"_

"_My name is Nellie Lovett, you can call me Mrs. Lovett, and this is Mr. Todd. I am the owner of this pie shop, and he is the barber upstairs."_

"_Nice to meet you. Now, when do we start?"_

_…_

"Shelby, what are you doing down there?" yelled Mrs. Lovett.

"Sorry, I am coming right now." I had to hurry up the stairs to the bakery. "Sorry, I was having a flashback."

"Well stop that. We 'ave a lot of costumers left, so I think that you will need to go down there again for more pies."

"Okay Mrs. Lovett."

After everyone left, we had to clean up the tables outside, the counters in the kitchen, and I was the one who had to clean up down in the basement because I made a mess. When we finally sat down, it felt like we were going to fall asleep from all the work we had done. It was getting dark outside, but I could still see.

"I believe it is time for me to go Mrs. Lovett."

"Why don't you stay the night, dear?"

"My dad will get worried if I am not home soon." Just then, Undertaker came into the shop.

"Little maiden, are you here?"

"I am in the back room." He came into the room where Mrs. Lovett and I were in. She has never seen him, and I think was quite shocked about how he looked.

She has learned to love me like a daughter since I started working for her, and I always got the feeling she was protective of me. I think that because when Undertaker came into the room, she immediately stood up and went behind my chair and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Pardon me, I have not introduced myself. I am Undertaker, Shelby's father."

"Oh, okay," she said. I think she still did not trust him, but she let go of my shoulders.

I stood up and went over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and started to tickle my sides.

"Stop it!" I yelled while laughing. "That tickles!"

"I know that little maiden."

"We are not even home either!"

"I know that too little maiden."

"Then stop it!"

"I don't want to." He kept tickling me. I was laughing and yelling for him to stop so loud that Mr. Todd came down into the parlor.

"What is going on down here?" Mr. Todd said angrily. Undertaker stopped tickling me then. I stepped out from the front to face Mr. Todd.

"Um, he was just tickling me Mr. Todd."

"Well, knock it off. You are too loud," said Mr. Todd. "Mrs. Lovett, I need to talk to you right now."

"Yes, Mr. Todd," They went into the kitchen so we could not hear them. I tilted my head toward the kitchen and my heightened hearing picked up on their conversation.

"Mrs. Lovett, who is that man in the dark clothes and hat with long silver hair?" asked Mr. Todd.

"That is Shelby's father, or so she tells me," said Mrs. Lovett.

"I do not trust that man with her. He seems very strange" From what Mr. Todd just said, it seems like he actually cares for me after all.

"I don't trust him either. He gives me an unnerving feeling, and he is an Undertaker, but it seems like he cares for her enough to come and get her when it is this dark outside. I think it will be fine," said Mrs. Lovett. Then they came back in the room where we were.

"You may leave now," said Mrs. Lovett. "I will see you in a few days."

"Okay. Bye Mrs. Lovett. Bye Mr. Todd." Mr. Todd just nodded and moved out of the way.

"Let us be off little maiden." We then left the store and were on our way back to the morgue. I yawned when we were halfway home.

"Are you tired little maiden?"

"Yes I am. It was a long day at work." All of a sudden, Undertaker picked me up and carried me home in his arms, as if I was a new bride. When we got home, he set me in an open coffin where we sometimes sleep together.

"I need to do some paperwork then I will be back to sleep in the coffin with you, little maiden."

"Okay dad. I will be here. Not like I can get out of here without help." I said. He just laughed and walked into his office.

I fell asleep sometime soon. I had the strangest dream. It was more like a flashback dream….

_I was back in Paris at the famous Opera house 'The Palais Garnier' where I was an understudy for the Prima Donna, La Carlotta. It year was about 1777. That was where I met my fiancé, Erik Destler, also known as The Phantom of the Opera. He was my angel of music._

_I was a decent singer before I met him, at least good enough to be an understudy, but when he heard me sing, he knew I was destined to be great. He started to teach me the proper ways to sing. He never showed me what he looked like; he just hid in the shadows and only let me hear him._

_I studied under him for about six months. In that time, I was becoming a healthier singer because he showed me how to stand and how to breathe while singing. He taught me to sing everything that Carlotta had to sing, just in case I had to sing in her place_

_During one of the practices for the production 'Hannibal,' Erik made one of the scenes fall on Carlotta, and in a rage, she left. I took her place that night and everyone loved how I sang. When it was over and I went back to my dressing room, it was surrounded by people but I did not care for on one of the tables in my room was a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. I knew at once that Erik left it for my performance._

_After everyone had left, the candles in my room blew out and I heard his voice. He told me that I would finally get to see him. He told me to go to the mirror and I saw his hand; it was held out for me to take it. So I did. _

_He pulled me through the mirror and led me down to where he stayed. He sang to me a beautiful song; it sounded like an angel was singing about love. He showed me a small opening in the wall and inside was a mannequin with a wedding gown, but the mannequin looked like me._

I was woken up then by Undertaker.

"Little maiden, are you alright?"

"I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"It is just that you were tossing around in your sleep and trying to squish me. I was worried that you were having a bad dream."

"I don't know why I was tossing about, but I was not having a bad dream. It was a flashback dream."

"What was it about?"

"It was when I met my fiancé in Paris."

"You didn't tell me that you had a fiancé. What is his name?"

"His name is Erik Destler. I have used his last name since we were engaged."

"Well then, what is your real last name? I want to know that."

"It is Tennant, Shelby Tennant. It is a nice last name, but I like Destler better."

"They are both nice names. Though, I would like to meet your Erik Destler. I want to make sure you are safe with him."

"Oh daddy, I am perfectly safe with him. He would never hurt me. He would die before ever doing that. I can even tell you a story about that."

"Please do tell me."

"Okay dad," I said. "Well, one time when I stayed with him, I fell asleep and slept for a long time. When I woke up and went into the parlor, he asked if I was hungry. I said I was starving. He got a look on his face and asked 'I'm starving you?' he started to cry and fell at my feet. He wanted me to punish him for starving me. I said 'It is a figure of speech. It doesn't really mean that you are starving me.'

"Wow," said Undertaker.

"Well, after I said that, he stopped crying, got back on his feet, apologized for ruining my dress with his tears, and went into the kitchen to make us food."

"Wow," Undertaker repeated. He was so astounded that Erik would do that. He couldn't find the words to describe how he felt.

"I know. He is such a lonely and sad creature. He just wants to be loved back. His mother never loved him because he is disfigured."

"That is so sad," said Undertaker. "I still want to meet him."

"Well, we would have to travel to Paris."

"That is fine. I need a holiday." said Undertaker. "By the way, how can you stay with him? You can't die. Won't that make you sad when he dies?"

"He won't die. He made sure of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him about me being a vampire, and he wanted to be with me forever and wanted me to make him into one as well. I told him I couldn't make him into the monster I am. At that time, it was time to sleep so I yawned because I was tired. Just as I closed my mouth, he stuck his hand in my mouth and I bit him. I didn't know what to do, so I had to let the transformation complete itself and he turned into a vampire."

"That was a terrible thing to do."

"I know that. I got angry at him and stormed into the room that he gave me without saying anything to him."

"Did you ever make up?"

"Yes we did. We both said we were sorry and got over it. He is still in his lair under The Palais Garnier in Paris."

"What is that? I don't think I have heard of such a place."

"It is the Paris Opera House."

"Well, as soon as you want to leave, we will."

"I have to stop by Mrs. Lovett to tell her that we are going to Paris."

"Okay little maiden, you can do that whenever you want to."

"Well, I can do that right now. It is already morning."

"And we haven't even gotten out of the coffin yet, funny"

"Hmmm. I never even thought about getting out of the coffin. At least the coffin is open."

"Well, why don't we get out of the coffin then, little maiden?"

"Oh, alright. Can you help me out of here dad?"

"Of course little maiden," said Undertaker. I can easily get into the coffin, but I just cannot get out of it without help. That makes no sense to me at all. Undertaker always helps me out of our coffin. I think he enjoys lifting me out of the coffin because he likes to put his arms around my waist, and he has to do that to get me out.

We stopped by Mr. Todd's and Mrs. Lovett's to tell them that we were leaving for Paris to see Erik. Mrs. Lovett seemed concerned about me going away with Undertaker, but she let me go anyway.

The trip to Paris didn't take as long as I thought it would. Soon we were in Paris and on our way to the opera house to see Erik.

"Where are we going, little maiden?"

"We need to go under the opera house, which is where Erik is he lives under the opera house."

"That is very interesting."

So we walked to the opera house to the Rue Scribe entrance to the lair. I took Undertaker through the passageways to where there was another gate, but instead of opening like a door, it rises up out of the ground.

"I have to call for Erik so he can let us in because this gate can only be opened from the inside. He made it that way so nobody can get into his lair this way that he doesn't want.

"That is a very good idea."

"Erik, are you in there?" I called into the lair.

"Shelby, is that you?" I heard Erik call back.

"It is me Erik, now can you let me in please?" I heard Erik pull a lever and the gate started to rise up. When it was far enough open for me to go under, I ran straight into Erik's open arms.

"I have missed you so much Erik," I say to him.

"I have missed you too Shelby," Erik said. Then, Undertaker came out of the shadows and into the passageway that Erik and I were standing in.

"Shelby, look out. There is a man behind you," Erik said in a distressed voice as he moved me behind him. "Don't you dare come near us, or you will face Erik's fury." It is quite frightening when Erik starts to talk in third person when he gets angry.

Erik's weapon of choice is the Punjab lasso, and he always carries it with him where ever he goes. I believe that he had it in his coat because he put his hand into the inside pocket of his coat and has not removed it yet.

"Just wait," Undertaker said in a shocked voice at Erik's sudden outburst as he slowly stepped forward.

"Erik told you not to come near us!" yelled Erik as he brought out his Punjab lasso and put it around Undertakers neck and started to strangle him.

I don't have any clue what to do. Undertaker is fighting against Erik and Erik is fighting against Undertaker. I need to stop it but I don't know how.

"Please stop," I whimper, trying to get them to stop fighting.

"Do not worry Shelby, Erik will protect you," Erik said. "He will not lay a hand on you, and Erik will make sure of that."

"Erik, stop," I say. They are going to kill one another if I do not stop them. I can see Erik's eyes change its color to pink instead of his normal yellow because of his anger, and Undertakers face turn red from the lack of oxygen, but he still keeps on fighting.

"STOP!" I yell finally getting their attention. Erik keeps the lasso around Undertakers neck, but does not keep strangling him. "Erik, please get your noose off him."

"Why are you protecting this intruder who could have easily hurt you?"

"Because, Erik, I brought him here. This is my father Undertaker. He wanted to meet you," I say to try and calm him down.

"Shelby, I thought you didn't have any parents," Erik said after finally calming down enough to stop talking in third person.

"He is not my real father, I just consider him one. I have been staying at his mortuary for a while."

"I never agreed to let someone other than you and Daroga into this lair. How dare you bring him here."

"Please Erik, I meant no harm, I just wanted you to meet him, because he is my adoptive father. Please Erik, do not be infuriated with me, I beg of you."

"I wanted to meet you because I want to make sure my little maiden is safe in your care, but now I wonder why she chose a psychopath," Undertaker said while slipping out of the noose.

"I would rather have a psychopath rather than the foppish viscount who tried to win me over," I say in an irritated voice.

"You would choose a psychopath rather than a viscount?" asked Undertaker in a baffled tone.

"If psychopath means Erik, and viscount means Raoul, then h*** yes,"

"Those are some very strong words little maiden,"

"Well, I love Erik and I will stand up for him no matter what,"

"Oh, Shelby, I love you so. By the way, she is completely safe with me, and I have made sure of that in her stays here. I have doubts that she is safe with you. How do you treat her?" Erik says.

"I treat her like she is my daughter. And how dare you accuse me of not keeping her safe, you were the one who was trying to kill me."

"I was protecting her. Furthermore, how do I not know that you are not being inappropriate with her? I do not know what goes on when I am not around."

"Why would you think I would be inappropriate with her?"

"Please stop quarrelling with each other. It is cold in the passageways, and I do not want any of us catching the flu," I say to take there mind off of what they are talking about.

"Fine, so we shall. Come; let us get out of these passages. Follow me," Erik said.

He led Undertaker to the lair with me at his side, holding me close to him because he doesn't trust Undertaker with me. He kept shooting glances at Undertaker with tightened eyes, waiting for any signs of trouble. I think that he is jealous about mine and Undertakers relationship. Erik doesn't easily trust people, and that is one of the reasons he lives down here.

"I will make some tea so we can keep warm. Would you like to help me Shelby?" Erik asked, knowing fully well that I couldn't say no when he asks me for help. I don't think he would take 'no' for an answer right now either.

"Of course I will help you, mon ange," I say to him. "Undertaker, the library is down the hall to the left; please make yourself comfortable while we make tea."

"I must speak to you in private Shelby," Erik said.

"Okay mon ange," I say.

"How did you end up with him Shelby? I would really like to know because I do not like the kind of relationship you two have together. It is inappropriate."

I told him all of what happened after I left Paris and how I met Undertaker. I was walking in the rain through the graveyard because I love looking at all the graves. It is all very stunning in a tragic way.

I saw Undertaker burying a person, and he looked back and saw me. I, without warning, got very light headed and faint. The next thing I new was I woke up on a couch in a place I have never seen.

"It turned out that I wasn't drinking enough blood. He figured that out and gave me some of his blood to hold me over until the next day so I could go out and find blood."

"Shelby, that doesn't tell me why you are still staying with him though," Erik said with an irritable tone to his voice.

"I grew attached to him when I started to work with him in the morgue. It needed to be cleaned a lot and I offered to do it for him, and I just ended up staying after he let me help him with the bodies."

"Before we start to talk, I forgot to ask if you wanted anything to go along with your tea," says Erik.

"No thank you Erik, I have what I need," says Undertaker. He then reaches into his sleeve and pulls out an urn.

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask.

"Well, what do you think it is?" asked Undertaker with a smirk on his face. I snatch the urn out of his hand and open it.

"I knew it!" I yell. "You brought them with you and I didn't even know it."

"I have become better at hiding them," states Undertaker.

"What is in there?" asks Erik.

"Just dads tremendous tasting dog biscuits."

"Dog biscuits? Why in the world would you be eating those?"

"I didn't know what they were when I first ate them, and they tasted good. Then only after I ate a whole urn full of them did dad tell me that they were dog biscuits."

"And you still eat them?"

"Well, yea, they taste good. Do you want one mon ange?" I asked.

"I would rather not soil my mouth with something like that,"

"Well you don't need to be grumpy about it. Anyway, let us talk about what we came here for."

"That is a good idea. Monsieur Undertaker, what did you want to know about me?" Erik asked.

"First, I would like to know why you wear a mask," said Undertaker with much curiosity.

"Undertaker, that is not an appropriate question to ask Erik. That is quite rude," I said sternly.

"I withdraw the question then. But, I would like to know what you do," Undertaker says.

"I am an architect and designer, a composer, a magician, a musician, and a singer," Erik said.

"The greatest singer in the world mon ange. He was the one who taught me how to sing," I say.

"That must have been very hard to train her," Undertaker says.

"It was, but she did very well for her first time on stage after we trained," Erik says.

"I bet," says Undertaker. "What have you composed?"

"I have composed an opera called 'Don Juan Triumphant,'" Erik says.

"May I hear part of your opera?"

"I asked him that once before. I still remember what he said to me," I say lovenly.

"What did you say?" Undertaker asks.

"You must never ask me that. I will play you Mozart, if you like, which will only make you weep; but my Don Juan, Shelby, burns; and yet he is not struck by fire from the Heavens," Erik said sadly. "That is what I said."

"That is quite sad," Undertaker says. "What happened in your past Erik?

"Let me just say that my mother did not love me, and I traveled all over the western region of the world after I ran away from home at the age of seven. I have not seen my mother since and I do not plan to. I will not tell you about all of that because it is too depressing, but I will tell you of my travels."

"I love hearing your stories Erik. Your travels interest me a lot because of all the places you have been," I said.

"Where have you gone Erik?" asked Undertaker, now with a fascinated look upon his face.

"I have gone all across France, Persia, Constantinople, Southeast Asia, Mazenderan, but then I returned to France and helped build the Palais Garnier."

"What did you do in your time away?"

"I was a traveling ventriloquist and an illusionist when I was summoned to Persia. While I was in Persia, I became an architect, and an assassin. I would rather not talk about what happened in Persia."

"Apart from being an assassin, what you did sounds delightful."

"It was quite pleasant, but I think coming to Paris to work on my opera was more suitable for my wellbeing. All the traveling I have done did a number on my health. Not to mention something other than my traveling," Erik stated. He looked at me when he talked about something other than his travels.

"Erik, he already knows what happened. There is no use in hiding it," I said.

"You told him, I'm guessing?" said Erik.

"Yes she did. Now, what I am wondering is why you did that?" asked  
Undertaker.

"I wanted to be with her. I never expected her to leave me to travel."

"I asked you to go with me, but you said no. it is not my fault I can't stay in one place for too long. You could always join me. I bought a house on the outskirts of London on a very tall hill. When I stay there, no one bothers me. I know how you like your privacy, and that is why I bought it. I was hoping that you would live with me there."

"And I told you I would think about it. I still have not decided if I will leave my lair or not."

"Fine Erik," I say. "Let us not get into any fights please. I want this to be a good time since you are meeting my adoptive father."

"That is a good idea, but now I think it is time for us to go to sleep. Do you want me to show you to your room, Undertaker?' asks Erik.

"That is okay mon ange, I will take him," I say. "You can have my room dad."

"Where are you going to sleep then?" asks Undertaker.

"If Erik doesn't mind, maybe he will let me sleep with him."

"Okay little maiden."

"Goodnight dad,"

"Goodnight, dear," says Undertaker as he walks into the room I showed him to. He closed the door after he went in, and I was left standing in the hallway. I am quite stunned, he never calls me dear. I wonder what brought that on.

I walk back to find Erik to see that we was cleaning up in the kitchen. He was washing all of the cups we used and the tea pot. So, I walked over to help him clean up.

"Erik, I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I brought Undertaker here with out your permission. I never thought that you would be angry at me for it. I am so sorry Erik," I started to cry then because I felt so ashamed for causing Erik distress about Undertaker being here.

"Please don't cry. Erik doesn't like it when you cry," Erik said in third person again, as he wrapped his arms around me. He talks third person when he is angry or if I am crying.

"I can't help it, I just feel so bad. I have disappointed you and betrayed you and it seems like I have broken your heart. How can you ever forgive me?" I cried.

"Erik could never stay mad at you. How could an angel break Erik's' heart? An angel like you could never do that. Erik will always love you," Erik says while wiping the tears away.

"Do you mean it Erik?" I ask while trying to stop crying.

"Of course I mean it," he says while getting out of the third person because I am not crying anymore.

"But, please tell me how I can make it up to you."

"You do not need to make anything up to me. Let's just finish cleaning up, and then we can talk."

"Okay, mon ange," I say. We then finished cleaning up the kitchen and move into the living room next to the kitchen.

"What do you wish to talk about?" I ask.

"I would like to talk about Undertaker while he is not here."

"What about him?"

"I want to know how he treats you when I was not around."

"He treats me like he said, like a daughter. He is always friendly, trustworthy, and kind. He even walked me home when it was dark. Actually, it was more like he carried me home."

"What do you mean by 'carried you home'?"

"Well, we were walking home, but I got tired and he picked me up and carried me bridal style home."

"He carried you bridal style?" I saw Erik's eyes grow dark at that statement.

"He just carried me in his arms, which is just what the carry is called. It doesn't mean a thing."

"Are you sure it doesn't mean a thing? Because it seems to me like it does," His eyes went from yellow, to black. I hope they do not turn pink again because I don't know what he will do.

"Please Erik; I swear that it doesn't mean anything. He was just carrying me home because I was tired. Please, calm down."

"Where did he put you when you got to the morgue? Did he set you down so you could go to bed, or did something else happen?"

"It is not important because I went to sleep when we got back."

"Where did you sleep?"

"I do not think that is relevant to our conversation."

"Shelby, tell Erik where he set you!" His eyes finally went pink. I did not think that he would get so violent at this. His teeth were beginning to ascend to a severe point.

"He set me in a coffin. We sometimes sleep in one."

"You both do?" He yelled loudly enough that I heard Undertaker start to run towards the living room.

"It is not a big deal. It is like a child sleeping with a parent, which is how he makes me feel. I feel like a child around him and I start to act like one. It is entirely innocent. There is nothing romantic between us. Please Erik, calm down, you are terrifying me."

"You are not the one who should be terrified. I knew that it was not as innocent as you claim it to be. You are not the one to blame, it should be him that pays." His nails grew to an unsettling length and sharpness. Just as he finished transforming into a demon, Undertaker ran into the room.

"What is going on in here?" Undertaker yelled in an alarmed voice.

"I am sorry dad; I didn't know that he would react like this," I said with a terrified look upon my face.

"Undertaker, you will really face Erik's fury now. Erik will show you what happens when you touch something that is not yours," Erik says in a disturbingly deep voice.

"Erik, don't do this," I pleading say to him.

"Your innocence will be retained when Erik takes care of this man.

"Erik, if this is how you want to do this, then so be it," Undertaker says while summoning his shinigami scythe. He may be a legendary grim reaper, but he can still be hurt by Erik.

"Please, I beg of you two, don't fight each other."

"It has to be done Shelby, so stay out of our way," said Undertaker.

"I will have no part of this then. I will not be in the same room as you two if you are going to fight." I walk out of the living room and into my room on the other side of Erik's lair.

As I closed my bedroom door, I heard a very loud slash. I don't know who did it, but that slash sounded like it went through one of their bodies. A piercing scream came right after the loud slash. I want to know what happened, but I do not want to go out there.

There were many more slashing sounds and the sound of flesh tearing, after that, and screams. I thought I would lose my mind hearing the people I love the most killing each other, but it suddenly stopped and I heard a loud crash come from outside of my room. I ran to my door and threw it open to see who it was.

To Be Continued…


End file.
